Anniversary Disaster
by Ookami Chann
Summary: What happens when you catch your lover kissing another person on your Anniversary? T for Mild Swearing, Yaoi and Minor Violence.


"I think you should give him another chance Midorikawa," Hitomiko suggested, "It wasn't his fault."

"How do you know? How do you know he wasn't just using me?" Midorikawa snapped, recently he'd been very harsh, heartless and well, he was just like Nagumo was in Aliea Academy.

You want to know why, don't you?

Well, why don't we see for ourselves...

**.**

"_Hiroto-kun?" Midorikawa called, he'd been searching for his boyfriend for at least an hour now, which was weird considering it didn't take that long to have a tour around Sun Garden._

_Now Midorikawa was getting worried, he wanted to give Hiroto his 5 month anniversary present, so imagine his shock when he saw Hiroto and some random girl kissing outside, and he had a box in his hands._

"_HIROTO!" Midorikawa shrieked, Hiroto looked at him and his eyes widened in shock._

_He pushed the girl away._

"_Ryuuji-kun, it's not what it looks like, she-"_

"_Don't say anything, and don't you dare say my first name, EVER!"_

_Midorikawa threw the small box he had at Hiroto- who caught it._

_Hiroto watched as Midorikawa stormed back into the building and slammed the door._

"_I'll see ya later sugar-plum," the girl winked at Hiroto and walked away with a smirk on her face._

**.**

"That bastard, when I get my hands on him, I'll throttle him!" Midorikawa snarled, causing Hitomiko to shiver a little, she stayed silent until she decided to respond.

"I'm going to make sure Nagumo hasn't started a fire in the kitchen, so I'll be going," Hitomiko said, and left the room, in truth, she just didn't want to have to listen to Midorikawa's death threats about her stepbrother.

**.**

"Yagami, what do I do? Midorikawa won't listen to me." Hiroto asked, the duo were in Hiroto's room.

"Well you did mess up big time when you couldn't even stop some random crazy-as-hell-girl kiss you, so I suggest you get him a really special gift, and make him listen to you," Yagami explained.

"But what do I get him, I bought him roses- he ripped them apart, I bought him chocolates- he give them to Nagumo, and I even bought him a new jacket, but I think he might have burnt it."

Yagami sat there thinking for a minute, and then an idea popped up into her head.

"I've got an idea."

Yagami whispered her plan into Hiroto's ear, Hiroto kept mentally nodding- the plan did seem like a good one.

**.**

A week of preparation had gone into this plan, so let's hope it works.

Hiroto stood behind the door, straightening his tuxedo. Yagami was meant to be here by now, so where was she?

**.**

"Come on Midorikawa, the others made something for you," Yagami said.

"I already told you, I'm not coming out, because if that bastard's there, then I'll kill him," Midorikawa threatened, this was not part of the plan- Hiroto was depending on her, and she had a bet with Maki that Hiroto and Midorikawa could be brought back together.

"Please, do it just for me," Yagami pleaded, which was something very rare for her to do.

"Yagami-san, just tell the others that I'm asleep or something," Midorikawa grumbled.

Yagami huffed, "I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I'm holding a lit match, so if you don't come out of here right now, I'll burn the door down."

Midorikawa's eyes widened, had Yagami goe mad?

"Alright, alright, I'll come out, no need to use any matches," Midorikawa huffed.

He opened his door and come out, he was wearing his green pyjama top and shorts.

"Okay, I'm here, so what's so important," he grumbled.

'That kiss did cause a big impact on him didn't it?' Yagami thought, but she shook that thought away and motioned for Midorikawa to follow her.

He obeyed, even though he'd rather not be going anywhere.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he hated Hiroto, he couldn't, he loved him too much.

As he walked down the stairs, the atmosphere seemed to get quieter and quite freaky.

When they got to the living room, Yagami stopped.

"It's in there," Yagami said, and literally pushed Midorikawa into the living room, before locking the door.

"Yagami, open this door right now!" Midorikawa ordered.

"Not until you and Hiroto get back together," Yagami said, before walking away.

"Well how is locking me in here going to help?" Midorikawa asked, until he thought about what she said, and turned around.

"YOU!" he snarled, before nearly giving Hiroto a punch in the face.

"I already told you, we are finished!" Midorikawa growled, his eyes were angry, even though he had them hidden under his fringe.

"Midorikawa, please just listen to me, it wasn't what you thought, she came onto me, I tried to get rid of her but-"

"But what, she was too strong, or maybe it was that you enjoyed that kiss."

Hiroto was surprised to see Midorikawa like this, it was like he was out to kill him or something.

"Midorikawa, please just believe me, I would never try to do anything to hurt you, I swear," Hiroto tried to reason with his ex, but Midorikawa didn't listen, instead, he gave Hiroto a slap right across the face.

Hiroto was pushed back by the power and held his face in shock- since when did Midorikawa learn how to slap so hard?

Midorikawa glared at him and smirked.

"Your face hurts doesn't it?"

Hiroto nodded.

"Well that's just how I felt when I saw you and that girl," Midorikawa smiled, for a minute- he didn't seem to be in his 'temporarily insane' mode, but he seemed to be in his normal mode.

Hiroto could see that Midorikawa wasn't planning to do anything else, so he decided to stand up.

Midorikawa didn't notice him coming, so Hiroto decided to give him a hug.

Midorikawa struggled at first, growling and snarling "Let go." and "Get off me." And even beating Hiroto's chest.

But Hiroto didn't listen or take notice, instead, he walked to the sofa and sat down with a struggling Midorikawa.

Hiroto placed Midorikawa's head near his heart, making the younger boy listen to his heartbeat.

Midorikawa stopped struggling and decided to sit still, he had to admit, no matter how much he wanted to hate Hiroto, he would always love him.

"Midorikawa, I know you may not want to forgive me, but please believe when I say that it wasn't my fault," Hiroto said, while stroking Midorikawa's hair.

Midorikawa just sat there in silence, he didn't really know what to say or do, so he just let Hiroto stroke his hair, and eventually take out his hair band.

"Your hair's really soft, you know that," Hiroto complimented, Midorikawa stayed silent, but after a while, he looked up at Hiroto with dull eyes.

"I still love you," Midorikawa whispered to Hiroto, before getting into a lying position.

"I love you too," Hiroto replied, lifting Midorikawa's chin and giving the green haired boy a long kiss on his lips.

When Hiroto did separate, he could see Midorikawa slightly smiling.

"Sorry about the slap, and attempted punch, and calling you a bastard," Midorikawa apologised.

"It's okay, sorry our 5 month anniversary wasn't how you wanted it," Hiroto apologised.

Midorikawa giggled, "It's okay."

And with that, they shared another kiss.

**.**

Even though what happened wasn't the plan, it still got the duo back together, Yagami won the bet with Maki and best of all, the incident made Hiroto and Midorikawa's relationship stronger than ever.

As for the girl who caused all of this trouble, let's find out.

.

"Can we get some ice-cream? Please?" Midorikawa asked, giving Hiroto the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but first, there's something I've got to do," Hiroto said, and walked Midorikawa further down the road, until he saw a familiar face.

She saw Hiroto and squealed.

"Hi Hiroto, Midorikawa," she mumbled the last part, but gave Hiroto a sweet smile.

Actually, I'm here to say one thing, Midorikawa is the only person I'll ever love, so don't try to break our relationship again," Hiroto explained, before taking a shocked Midorikawa by the waist and giving him a kiss.

When he released his grip, he smirked at the girl.

The girl snarled at the couple and stomped away.

"Now how about that ice-cream?" Hiroto said, Midorikawa happily jumped on the spot with a bright smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiroto concluded and led Midorikawa down to the Ice Cream Shop.

**.**

**Sorry for poor quality writing.**

**My first HiroMido story, and I know I can do better, but I like the plot.**

**Inazuma Eleven isn't mine, but you already know that.**

**R&R, I will not accept flames.**


End file.
